You Are My Starlight
by Cornelius B Porter
Summary: What if Mephisto got there before Shirou died the night that Rin came into his powers A short song fic that I wrote based on a meme on tumblr Trigger warning: Character death


_imagine person A holding person B as they die, and singing_ _"you are my sunshine"_ _"you are my starlight" as the life fades out of person B_

Mephisto sat at his office desk and shuffled through old paperwork that he should have done last week but instead he had been swept up in playing that new fighting game with the cute girls that had bouncing bunny ears. With his superiors breathing down his neck though he was forced back to work just so they could send him more documents read.

He gave a heavy sigh and twirled around in his chair a few times before he settled to look out his window to the darkening sky. It was then that his cell started to ring with one of the many cheerful anime themes he had set.

 _*insert popular anime theme song here cause people flipped their shit over me using one line of lyrics*_

He gave it a quick glance before he hit the answer key. He leaned back in his chair.

"Well hello Shirou it is odd of you to be calling at this hour don't you usually eat about this time." Mephisto gave a smirk, any reason to continue procrastinate on his paperwork was a good reason.

"Mephisto… are you alone?" There was an urgency to his voice that caused Mephisto to sit up straight. With a snap of his fingers all the doors and windows locked themselves.

"What is it that has you calling so worried my friend?" Shirou was normally so calm, even in the middle of battle the exorcist was able to keep his head. But this, there was a quiver to his voice, a trace of fear.

"It's Rin. His powers have awaken. I am going ahead with the plan and will be keeping him at the church behind wards until we can move forward. There are already demons coming, Astaroth has already attempted to attack him. I exorcised him from the boy he possessed but I have a feelin he'll be back." Shirous words were rushed and Mephisto could hear the shuffle of furniture in the background which meant that they were already there at the church.

"We will be able to handle whatever is thrown at us till dawn," he continued, "so you do whatever the hell it is that you need to do." Mephisto gave a noise of confirmation and Shirou hung up the phone. He stood up and faced the window again, his senses allowing him to pinpoint where the demons currently gathered throughout the city. He knew Shirou was a strong exorcist and that with the others there they should be able to handle even Astaroth.

Mephisto waited about as he felt energies rise and fall as battles took place. Time seemed to slip through his fingers as he concentrated. Had it been five minutes? An hour? For him it was odd to lose track of time. He knew that they had to stick to the plan to an extent, that Rin had to go into hiding so that the Vatican and Satan could not find him. He was in the process of sorting his thoughts out when he felt it. A burst of energy so strong that it could only be one demon. Had Satan found a body for him to possess long enough to do what he came for? He became rigid at the thought that Satan had gotten a hold of Shirou. He would be strong enough with such a stubborn will in everything he did, including surviving for Rin and Yukio. Mephisto reached into his pocket for the set of magical keys that would allow him to travel instantly across the town. He hoped he could make it on time, or that he was wrong. His powers did not work against Satan like they did with everything else in this world, he would not be able to stop him.

All was quiet when he arrived. He stepped over the debris as he entered what used to be the church doorway. His long strides did not take him long before he reached Shirous side and crouched down beside him. He only took a moment to scan the room for the others and quickly sensed that they were all alive, but unconscious. Shirous breathing came in shallow bursts, blood clotted his hair and tears rolled down his cheeks. Mephisto could feel the heavy internal damage from the possession, knowing that he was too far gone to help him. Mephisto gently gripped Shirou and pulled his head onto his lap. His gloves quickly dirtied he wiped away the smudges of blood from the priest's face. Tear drops hit Shirous face and it took him a moment to realize that they were his.

"Mephisto… you have to watch after them, especially Rin. He's going to need all the help he can get if he is gonna survive whatever comes after him because he's awakened." He struggled to get his words out as they slowly slurred together as unconsciousness pulled at his mind.

"Of course…" He could feel his pain, his heart trying so hard to pump blood throughout his body had started to falter, its beat irregular under his fingertips. He pulled his gloves off so that he could feel Shirous skin without barriers. He drew him closer into an embrace, the warmth of his body fading. He started to sing the song he sometimes would hear Shirou hum under his breath:

 _You are the starlight, the one that shines bright_

 _You were my guide when I was lost_

 _I'll never know fear, when the stars are near_

 _You never let me lose the way_

He slowly rocked him as tears fell, memories of their time together rushing together through his mind. Of summers and winters past, of their travels and missions, of all the days they spent together.

 _You are my starlight, the one that shines bright_

 _You were my guide when I was lost at sea_

 _I'll never know fear, when my starlight is near_

 _You never let me lose my way_

He took Shirous hands into his own, his fingertips already chilled. Mephisto could feel it, his life was leaving him. Though Shirou fought on, he was still breathing but it was a struggle.

"M-mephisto… please take care of them… and of yourself…." His body shuddered as his heart stopped beating and last force of life left his body.

 _I once had fear, till I saw you there_

 _Bright against the dark sky_

 _But now the sun comes, and you fall to slumber_

 _And I can't wait for the fall of night_

 _You are my only starlight, the one that shines bright_

 _You were my guide when I was lost_

 _I'll never know fear, when my stars are near_

 _Don't let the sun take my starlight away_

He didn't step away from Shirous body. He knew that the others could come around at any time, and that other exorcists could arrive any moment now to do damage control but he couldn't find the will to pull away. Tears continued to flow as he held onto Shirou tighter. Mephisto hadn't felt this way in a very long time, the last time being hundreds of years ago but he knew that for appearances sake he would have to pull it together.

By the time the cleanup crew arrived Mephisto had left but had continued to watch from afar. He saw Yukio arrive, his anger apparent though the boy used his training to reign it in and put on an emotionless mask. Rin on the other hand let everything out. His screams could be heard even by distant humans. His sorrow swelled over without standstill, his emotions at their most raw. He then left and returned to his office to surely find the flurry other exorcists as they try and figure out what needs to be done.

He later attends the funeral where he must confront Rin under the orders of the Vatican. The amount of fire that burned within the boy surprised him. Where most would give up he fought back.

"Well Shirou, you sure raised one wild child…"

/

I know there is probably a lot of mistakes, what ifs, and what abouts in this song fic but it was definitely one of the spur of the moment things. I saw the post on tumblr and thought why the hell not lets just write sad fics that hurt more than being stabbed probably (at least it made me hella sad)

My beta reader isn't in right now so I'm sure there is mistakes but I really wanted to post it so here it is, in its raw form

Also I feel like Shirou wouldn't directly say the words "I love you" ? which is why I kinda had it end the way it did, but I also suck at dialogue (it is a drawback of being socially awkward and anxious in real life. I don't talk to many people offline) Also the original was you are my sunshine but it seems people get uppity if you even use a small portion of song even if you're not claiming it so I wrote my own song (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و it's not that great sorry bout that


End file.
